To conquer the sun
by falling in reverse 34
Summary: My take on the Naruto verse. Naruto will have the sharigan and mokuton bloodlines due to some outside interference and naruto will either have a harem or hinata. its the readers choice so please read rate and review and pm me
1. introduction

To conquer the sun

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If you wanna borrow parts of my story just pm and ask . I'm going to try to do a really good naruto story . Naruto will be strong but not a god . i really dont like those stories where he just pure out destroys everyone . Naruto will have multiple blood lines im figuring at least mokuton and sharigan . I hope this idea i have of how he gets both is unique and if theres any other blood lines that yall want him to have just pm me and i will have a poll . Also i can do either a harem or single person romance . If its single person It will be naruto and hinata because they truly deserve each other and they belong with each other . If its a harem it will be naruto with fuu,haku,yugito,Ino,hinata, and maybe a few others just pm me any suggestions and yes there will be lemons in this story i will warn yall so yall can skip ahead . I will try my best for correct spelling and punctation but Im not good with punctation lol .Also if yall want him to upgrade to the rinnegan eventually i will let him do that . I have a pretty much basic outline to this story in my mind and will update as fast as i can. I will try to be precise with jutsu's and maybe add a few creations of my mind to it . I will stick to canon except for a few events i wont let certain people die i have plans for them . Um haku is female in this story because i never really seen him as a guy besides when he said it to naruto . So pretty much if you want any other character female ,any bloodlines added,single romance or harem etc just pm me .


	2. Chapter 1

To conquer the sun

Chapter One

October 10th was a rather peaceful day for the village hidden in the leafs .Most ninja's and civilians were either in bed peacefully relaxing or out with friends not knowing that soon the village would be savagely attacked by a man with a grudge against Konoha . October 10th was also the date that Kushina Namikaze formerly of the Uzumaki clan before her marriage to the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze also entered childbirth which is one of the most dangerous times for jinchūriki. The 3rd and 4th hokage knew that the Kyūbi's seal would be severely weakened by the childbirth and that without the proper precautions the demon could escape and kill a lot of people. Thankfully the 4th hokage was a master of Fūinjutsu which is the art of seals and prepared a location for the birth of his child and the safety of his wife. The location was a carefully hidden cave protected by the strongest barriers the 4th could provide and guarded by a crack team of anbu while Biwako Sarutobi and a few medical ninja provided medical help with the birth. The third hokage agreed to oversee the safety of the village while Minato was with Kushina during the birth.

The village of the leaves was blissfully unaware of all this going on but that would shortly end. A portal opens up on the hokage monument about 7 o'clock and a masked man with mangekyou sharingan eyes overlooks the village seeing it in peace and the people going about their daily routines .He says to himself tonight I will bring this wretched village to their knees and destroy all they hold dear. They will beg for someone to save them and will get nothing but death as their salvation. What they did was unforgivable and I will make them pay .They will fear the name of Madara Uchiha once again. Before the masked Madara disappears in a portal he laughs and says just a few more minutes Konoha till you fall. The 4th hokage is watching the love of his life Kushina throughout the process of childbirth carefully keeping the kyubi's seal from weakening and also waiting for the birth of his son. Kushina your almost there shouts Bamako. Just keeping pushing and focus on other things shouts Biwako. Minato tries to distract his wife with his visions of the future .He announces to her when our son is born I want to name him Naruto and we will be amazing parents and train him to be as strong as us . I can't wait to see you my love holding our son and I know you're going to be an amazing mother. Kushina begins visioning her holding her son who she wants to look like Minato but have some of her personality .Her vision begins to waver as she finally succeeds in pushing out Naruto and Biwako and the others quickly clean her and him up before letting Kushina hold her son for the first time .

Biwako and the other medical Nin leave the room to give the young couple a few minutes alone before they check over Kushina and the newborn Naruto. Minato softly exclaims to Kushina He looks like me my love .I can't believe we had our first kid as he smiles looking down at Kushina He kisses her on the forehead and does the same to Naruto. Kushina smiles at him as she says he may look like you but I bet he will act just like me. Their moment is broken though when Minato yells for Biwako to come back with the other medical Nin and after a minute of waiting he tells Kushina wait here I will go get them I guess they didn't here me. Minato exits the room and doesn't see them so he goes out to the entrance and what he sees shocks him he sees Biwako and the other medical Nin dead with their throats slashed and a look of surprise on their faces. He yells anbu get in here as he begins to run back to Kushina's room unaware that the anbu had been slaughtered as silently and easily as the others. He bursts into the room to find a masked Ninja holding Naruto while a weakened Kushina yells give me back my son you bastard. The masked Ninja tells Minato come any closer and your son will die as he holds a kunai to Naruto's throat. The masked ninja quickly throws Naruto in the air and throws a kunai at him but Minato warps and quickly grabs Naruto using Hirashin .The masked man says nice save Minato but look in the blanket .Minato quickly looks and what he sees horrifies him the blankets covered in paper bombs and he has less than 10 seconds to get rid of it and he can't throw it in the cave without collapsing it and killing them all .He quickly warps out using Hirashin to his house and quickly seals the blanket preventing the explosion . He puts Naruto in his crib thinking damn it off all the nights for this to happen why it had to be this night. I don't know what that man's plan is but I have to get back to Kushina and stop him. He looks at Naruto and says son me and mom will be back shortly just wait for us. The 4th hokage then Hirashin's to Kushina but he was too late to stop the extraction of the kyubi. Flashback to after Minato used Hirashin to escape with Naruto Madara smiles seeing his plan worked and quickly grabs a weakened Kushina and Shunshins to a field close to the village. He quickly secures her with seals and using the mangekyou sharingan he enters the seal and subdues the 9 tail fox before pulling it out of the seal.

Madara smiles as the first part of his plan has succeeded. Kushina barely begins to recover consciousness before she sees the Kyubi with the masked man on top of it. She yells stop what are you doing. Madara replies what I'm doing is getting rid of this pathetic village and you will be the first to die tonight. Kushina closes her eyes as the 9 tails begins to swing his claw at her and she says sorry Naruto I won't be around to raise you. Thankfully Minato appears via Hirashin and quickly grabs her before announcing I will be back to deal with you shortly. Minato takes her back to the house and tells her make sure naruto's alright and stay safe I will deal with this But there's something that will be sacrificed to do it. Kushina sees him looking at Naruto sadly and yells no you won't make him into a jinchūriki. I won't let you do that to our son. Minato says there's no choice my love I don't want you to die and he will need that power to survive whatever the plans this man has .I will be back shortly I have to gather some stuff.

Madara looks at the kyubi and says stay I will have need of you shortly before he warps to the village and then uses summoning jutsu to summon the 9 tails to the center of the village and tells the kyubi destroy this wretched village and all in it . The kyubi begins its task with relish using its tails claws etc to begin slaughtering the villagers and destroying the town. The 3rd quickly realizing what's going on organizes the ninja into resistance he sends the jonin and anbu into battle against the kyubi while the chunin and genin rescue the civilians. The 3rd is fully armored and about to go into battle when Minato appears via Hirashin and says hold back the Kyubi till I deal with the masked Man. I have a plan to defeat the kyubi but it won't work till the masked man is defeated .The 3rd replies alright minato but hurry we can't keep it busy much longer. Minato says I know and Hirashin's to near the kyubi and grabs the masks man before hirashining to a remote location. Masked man I don't know why you're doing this or who you are but I will stop you and I will destroy you. The masks man replies o really? You think you can destroy the great Madara Uchiha? You shall die and your village will be in pieces before the night ends. Now prepare yourself 4th hokage you shall die now!

The 4th hokage barely dodges Madara's first swing and He quickly realizes if this is Madara I will have to go all out and I can't hold back and I have to win quickly to stop the kyubi before he destroys the village while also getting rid of Madara's control of the kyubi. Minato quickly swings a fist at Madara and he feels it go thru Madara before Madara reforms and kicks Minato away. I don't know how he did that but I must hurry as he rushes at Madara leading with a kick and flurry of punches which Madara dodges or blocks. Madara laughs going is this the best the 4th hokage can do before Minato laughs no that wasn't the best I could do I just needed to put that seal on you to stop you from controlling the 9 tails . Now this battle shall be serious. Shadow clone jutsu exclaimed Minato as he made several clones appear. I shall end this fast as the clones begin to rush forward while the real Minato watches Madara's reaction. The first clone throws several kunai and jumps toward Madara to begin a taijutsu battle. Madara uses a technique to make his body incorporeal to avoid the kunai and the clone before reforming and quickly stabbing the clone. Madara then quickly uses fireball jutsu to destroy the second clone while Minato formulates a counter strategy to Madara. Madara rushes towards Minato before yelling kamui. Minato feels himself starting to be sucked in and quickly Hirashin's to the other side of the field. Minato thinks I can't let myself sucked in but I have a way to defeat him. Minato quickly throws a Hirashin kunai at Madara who uses his technique to go incorporeal again and then reforms himself thinking he's about to kill Minato before Minato suddenly disappears and appears behind Madara and uses Rasengan and marks Madara with a Hirashin seal. Madara quickly realizing what Minato has done says You have won today but I will destroy this village soon enjoy the kyubi Minato .Minato says I have to get back to the village fast but I need to replenish my chakra and uses a few soldier pills.

Meanwhile at the village the Kyubi has carved a path of destruction thru the village .Bodies and rubble cover the streets while various ninja used everything from fire Justus wind; earth etc to try to stop the Kyubi. The 3rd seeing what's going on says I have no choice. Hiruzen quickly uses Summoning jutsu to summon the Monkey King Emma. Enma quickly transform to the adamantine staff so we can drive him out of the village. Hai replies Enma and quickly transforms. The 3rd says minato we need you please hurry as he hits the kyubi and manages to drive him into a distant forest near the village .The kyubi starts to form a bijuu bomb and the 3rd hokage says barrier teams hurry and all earth users make a barrier we must hold till Minato arrives. The kyubi fires as the third looks on in horror knowing that the barrier and earth users hadn't had time to accomplish his orders. The third begins to say his last words I'm sorry Minato I failed you and the village before suddenly the bijuu bomb vanishes and explodes in the forest. Minato quickly uses and drops Gamabunta on top of the Kyubi. A clone of minato appears near the 3rd and says secure the village and treat all the injured I will deal with this and follow these instruction Hiruzen. Hiruzen replies Hai and the clone disappears.

Minato quickly transports him and the kyubi to a distant field and sends a soldier pill enhanced clone to get Kushina and Naruto. The real Minato begins setting a barrier while Gamabunta battles the Kyubi. Hurry Minato set up the barrier I can't hold him much longer Gamabunta exclaims. Minato finishes the barrier and says to Gamabunta we just have to hold him for a few minutes till the clone arrives and Sarutobi finishes my instructions let's do this Gamabunta. All right Minato you owe me for this lets go as they rush toward kyubi .The kyubi launches several fireballs towards them and Gamabunta quickly replies with The Water Release: Water Bullet Technique. The fireballs collide with the water and steam starts to sprinkle the field. Gamabunta collides with the kyubi and they struggle before Gamabunta is hurled back by the Kyubi's tail. Gamabunta says sorry Minato I've reached my limit. Minato replies thank you old friend it was enough everything is ready.

While the real Minato battles the kyubi the clone Minato appeared and tell Kushina grab Naruto and be ready I need to grab these supplies to seal the 9 tails. The clone grabs the supplies and Kushina with Naruto and Hirashin's inside the village to the location Minato needed him at and the clone quickly begin drawing all the seals needed while Kushina protested against him saying seal it inside me and I can die keeping the kyubi and it will be many years before he reforms . Minato replies sadly we can't this must be done if the kyubi is set free whatever plans Madara has for it will succeed . I'm sorry my love but there's only one seal I know that will work on this and I will die. I want you to live and to raise our son right. Please don't Minato there must be another way exclaims Kushina looking into clone minato eyes. Minato replies no there's no other way so please help me set up everything. Kushina begins to cry as she assists Minato with the preparations and together they finish quickly and as they finish the clone goes get ready I will disappear and let the real me know that you're ready. Kushina says I love you and I'm sorry before the clone disappears

The real Minato receives the memories and Hirashin's to the spot with the Kyubi and summons four shadow clones and the real Minato begins the Dead Demon Consuming Seal while two clones attack the kyubi. The third clone tells Kushina what she must do and Kushina uses her chakra chains to bind the kyubi and the fourth clone transports to the third hokage and gives his final instructions to the third hokage. Minato finishes the dead demon seal and the Shinigami appears behind Minato. The kyubi realizes what's going on and begins to try to escape Kushina chains but the two clones that survived quickly use two Rasengan on the kyubi weakening it long enough for Minato to seal away the kyubi Yin chakra . The kyubi although greatly weakened by the loss of its yin chakra manages to over whelm Kushina's chains and as Minato finishes the eight trigram seal and begins its sealing it. It tries to kill Naruto but Kushina and Minato intercept the strike and they are both fatally wounded protecting Naruto while the Kyubi is sealed inside the infant Naruto.

Kushina holds Naruto and tells him she's sorry that he won't have a mom and dad growing up and that she will miss every major event but that she will be looking down from Heaven on him. Minato says we can still be there for him when he needs us I can seal our remaining chakra into him right now but we have to hurry. Kushina quickly agrees and they go lay down against a tree with minato holding Kushina and Naruto in Kushina's lap. Minato quickly completes the seal and both Kushina and minato pass away. The third and the other ninja that were outside the barrier rush in and the 3rd seeing Minato and Kushina like that begins to cry because it looked like they were just resting but he knew the truth the moment he saw their wounds . HE quickly secures Naruto and puts anbu guards around his hospital room and summons the council to deal with everything.

Jutsu's used

Dead demon consuming seal- Uses the Shinigami to seal both the target and user inside the Shinigami's stomach where they will battle for eternity

Fireball jutsu-A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. This technique apparently requires more than average chakra reserves and most genin should not be able to do this technique.

Shadow clone-creates tangible copies of the user that can use jutsu, taijutsu etc and retain all memories and pass them onto the user

Eight trigram seal-The Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, consisting of two Four Symbols Seals, was used by Minato Namikaze to help Naruto Uzumaki access the chakra of Kurama, the tailed beast sealed within him.

Chakra chains-This technique molds the user's chakra into chains which, after materializing, can be used for various purposes such as physically restraining or directly combating targets.

Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique -A destructive dive that takes full advantage of a giant toad's body mass.

The Water Release: Water Bullet Technique- is a highly versatile Water Release technique which has many variations. After kneading chakra in their stomach, the user expels a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent towards their intended target.

Summoning Jutsu can be used to summon either animals that the user has a contract or items that the user has sealed away. Toads,dogs,snakes,hawks etc are some of the most well known summons.

The Flying Thunder God Technique- is a technique created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju,[2] which allows the user to transport themselves to a given marked location instantaneously.

Kamiu-Kamui is a powerful Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialised form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility.

Sorry this chapter was so long i needed to get some things done though . please rate review and pm anything .This is my first fanfiction so dont be too harsh lol .


	3. Chapter 3

A few years later in the village hidden in the leaves a new tragedy is in the makings . Itachi Uchiha the greatest and strongest Uchiha currently in existence is assigned a mission by Danzo to exterminate his entire clan and in return his brother Sasuke wont be harmed . Itachi after the death of his best friend Shisui Uchiha of the body flicker awakened the Mangenkyou Sharigan and has gained a level of mastery over it that would shock even Madara Uchiha . _**"I have no choice to protect Sasuke but I cant let this event cause Sasuke to sink into madness . I need to do some recon and examine Danzo's plans and see if theres some other way or am I doomed to destroy my clan" he thought . **_Later that night Itachi successfully locates a high level root anbu named Hyo and manages to put him under his control and extract the location of the anbu root bases and the file locations. Itachi changes into his anbu gear which is black pants,black combat boots,black shirt with light armour built into it before he leaves to find the information he needs .

Itachi using a mixture of Genjutsus and stealth manages to infiltrate the base and reach the files and what he finds shocks even him but he knows he cant do anything to Danzo without revealing what he did which could cause Danzo to go after Sasuke in revenge. The files show that Danzo has samples of Hirashima's cells and has a sample in a safe that will merge hirashima's cells and give him the mokuton plus allow him to implant Sharigans into his body without suffering ill effects. It also states that there will be several teams sent in to collect all sharigans after the massacre of the Uchiha Clan . _**"I must stop him and I have to protect the Sharigan and not allow him to gain the mokuton because with those abilitys Danzo could overthrow the hokage"**_ . Itachi successfully manages to steal the sample of hirashimas cells but has to figure out what to do with it .

A few days later Itachi is assigned to watch the five year old Kyubi Jinchuriki Naruto Uzamaki who to his disgust is treated like utter trash by the village hidden in the leaves . Itachi has had to stop assignation attempts,beatings, and a multitude of other things the village has tried to do to the young Naruto . Unlike most people Itachi cares for the young Jinchuriki and knows the truth of Naruto's lineage and knows that Naruto is the only thing keeping the Kyubi contained . Itachi also knows once he has to leave things will get much worse for Naruto since very few people care for him and actually protect him from the village .'_**I think I know what I can do to protect the Sharigan ,Hirashima's sample and young Naruto but I will need the kyubi to cooperate with me at least to manage the implants on young Naruto"**_ he thought carefully . Naruto look into my eyes and as Naruto looked Itachi put him asleep with Genjutsus and using the Mangenkyou entered the seal to speak with the Kyubi . As Itachi arrived in the seal the first thing he noticed was it looked like a sewer and had many different pipes running thru it with a giant cage in the back . He slowly approached the cage and Kyubi I need to speak to you . The Kyubi roared damn those accursed eyes you will not control me again I will kill you and tried to blast his way thru the cage but the seal held . Itachi spoke carefully to the Kyubi "Look I know you hate the Sharigan and everyone due to being trapped in this seal but I have found out that Danzo has bad plans for your container and if what master Jiraya said is true there is a group that is being formed to collect all the bijuu and they plan to seal them into a statue permanently . The kyubi says I don't care I will destroy all of them but Itachi plants subtle cues in the kyubi's mind and eventually the kyubi asks him why does he want to stop them from destroying him . Itachi replies I really don't care about you but I want to protect young naruto and the best way to do that is with your help . I have a plan Kyubi but I need your help to accomplish this and if you help you will have a strong young container that you can be proud of and with your help he can become the strongest ninja the world has ever seen before .The kyubi hesitantly agrees but says on one condition Itachi must fully reveal his plan to the Kyubi and as a means of trust reveals that the kyubis real name is Kurama and that the kyubi is a female . Kurama listens carefully as Itachi explains that soon he must destroy his own clan besides Sasuke and that Danzo wants sharingan and to have the Mokuton and that Itachi believes if the Kyubi will assist he can successfully implant the Sharigan and Mokuton into Naruto giving him two powerful blood lines plus give Sasuke someone to be friends with and to prevent sasuke from going to the dark side. The kyubi says all right I will help merge those but you must get the sharigans first before you implant the mokuton into naruto and I will merge both blood lines at once into Naruto .Hai itachi replies and exits the seal looking down at naruto _**" I may not be here for you much longer kid but at least this way you will be protected".**_Stay safe Naruto as he switches out places with his relief anbu.

A few days later its time for Itachi to destroy his clan and to protect naruto . Itachi carefully consults his map and equiptment one last time. He checks his suit to make sure no color can be seen and that his katana and kunai are sufficiently blackened and prays please don't let anything go wrong this is the only way I can save the village and Sasuke. As he leaves his hiding spot he senses a powerful presence and is shocked when a man warps out of no where and begins to talk to him . Young itachi so you accepted this mission your going to destroy that ungrateful clan who turned its back on the Great Madara ? Itachi replies who are you and how do you know? Itachi activates the mangenkyou and readies for battle but the masked man replies calm down I am Madara Uchiha and I will help you destroy the clan but in return you must join a group called Akutsuki . _**"Akutsuki that's the group Master Jiraya was talking about… I must accept and see what their plans are"**_ he thought carefully . Madara I accept your help and I will join . Examine my map and these will show you where the patrols are and everything else . be here at this location in 5 minutes itachi orders.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha clan district almost everyone is in bed besides the patrols that guard the district and young Sasuke who is currently training in a distant training ground . The Uchiha coup was planned soon and everyone was staying low so not to draw attention to themselves .Everything was peaceful but not for long as Itachi approached the first Gate guard and quickly immobilized him with Genjutsu before slicing his neck . Madara appeared exactly where itachi told him and Itachi ordered leave my house to me but everyone else besides my brother is fair game . Madara replies we shall do it your way but form shadow clones we don't have much time before the village reacts . Madara and Itachi both produce 10 clones and the slaughter of the Uchiha begins . Unnoticed by Madara Itachi sends a clone to get Naruto and while they destroy the Uchiha clan the clone brings Naruto to a hideout and puts him in a deep sleep and prepares him for the sharingan implants and the Mokuton implant. Itachi's clan takes a few food pills before activating the Mangenkyou and telling the kyubi be ready before disappating . Meanwhile Itachi and Madara have successfully killed almost the entire clan besides Sasuke and his parents . Itachi orders Madara to wait for him at the valley of the end and to allow him to kill his parents his way . Madara says do whatever but be there by day light.

Itachi enters his house and notices complete silence and draws his Katana and enters each room till he locates his parents . His Mom and dad tells him that they knew and that they are proud of him for standing up for himself and that he needs to protect sasuke and that they were sorry . Itachi slashes his moms throat and notices that his dad eyes changed and quickly before his dad can utilize his new mangenkyou sharingan he slices his throat and kills his dad .Itachi quickly removes his dads Mangenkyou sharingan eyes .Then Itachi stands there crying because he just slaughtered his whole clan and his parents .Meanwhile Sasuke approaches the compound tired from his training where he finally completed the fireball release but quickly notices the guards body and enters the Uchiha compound at full speed and notices the bodies every where . Sasuke quickly enters his house yelling mom and dad and hearing no response enters their room and sees something the completely traumatizes him . He sees His big brother standing over his parents bodies holding a katana dripping blood off of it while crying . Sasuke asks Itachi why did you do this ? Itachi replies I needed to test my power to see how strong I was and tells sasuke your too weak for me to kill foolish little brother and begins to walk away . Sasuke's sharingan activates and he begins to chase itachi and throws a kunai and knocks off itachi's headband before Itachi grabs him and pokes him in the forehead before using Tsukuyomi to torture Sasuke with images of the clans destruction . Itachi says im sorry before using shunshin to Naruto.

Itachi quickly finishes the preparations for the implants and enters the seal and tells the kyubi get ready im about to put the implants in . The kyubi replies im ready do it quick and fast and I will merge them to young Naruto . Itachi first using medical Ninjutsu removes Naruto eyes and implants his dads Mangenkyou Sharigan's eyes into Naruto and then injects the Hirashama sample into Naruto . Meanwhile inside the seal the Kyubi begins pumping Chakra into Naruto and using its Chakra binds the Mokuton to Naruto's Dna and Then assimilates the Sharigan into Naruto's eyes . _**"Thinking quickly the Kyubi manages to turn Naruto's eyes back to blue and add a few modifications to the Sharigan and makes it so Naruto will have to unlock his sharingan before he activates it so that naruto will have to earn his abilitys" .The Kyubi says to himself I will have to keep these abilities secret so no one shall know . **_ The kyubi finishes the merger and as it finishes a huge burst of power is released and a tree begins to grow around Naruto . Itachi sensing the power outburst looks on in surprise and flees before the sensor nin can get their because the power outburst was off the charts.

The 3rd hokage was in the office battling the greatest enemy of all hokages everywhere paperwork when he sensed a great outburst of power . Hiruzen quickly summons a guard of Anbu and tells them quickly secure the village and orders Kakashi and Yamato to accompany him to see what the outburst is . Hiruzen with his guards quickly locate the power outburst and break thru the tree to find Naruto unconscious . Hiruzen quickly removes Naruto and summons medical ninja to examine him and finds nothing wrong with him before he has him transported to his home and guarded by anbu while he tries to figure out whats going on . _**"I don't understand whats going on I sensed hirashima's chakra along with a sharingan presence emanating from Naruto.. I will have to have Jiraya and Kakashi investigate this to figure out whats going on" Hiruzen thought .**_ Hiruzen returned to his office and dismissed his anbu as he pondered what happened tonight . A crow appeared and brought Hiruzen Itachi's report.

Hiruzen,

I successfully completed the mission Danzo assigned to me to destroy the entire Uchiha Clan besides my brother Sasuke . Please protect him from Danzo and watch over him . Also I transplanted with the Kyubi's help the Mokuton blood line and the sharingan into young Naruto so I could protect him even when I was gone . I'm sorry Hiruzen I tried to peacefully resolve this but it was the only way . If any thing ever happens to Sasuke I will reveal what happened tonight and who ordered this massacre and ordered the destruction of the Uchiha clan. Also I have a request Have naruto spend time with sasuke . I think they can be friends and rescue each other from their darkness and due to naruto's lineage and new abilities he will be a good rival for sasuke

Itachi Uchiha

Hiruzen quickly summoned the anbu and sent them to the Uchiha distract . As Hiruzen gazed on horrified at the bodies of women,men,and children that covered the district .His killing intent began to flare until even the closest Anbu were afraid . Hiruzen yelled to the Anbu bring Danzo to my office and the other counselors . A anbu approached Hiruzen and says we found one survivior . Hiruzen locates Sasuke and after sending him to the hospital for treatment shunshin's back to his office to punish Danzo and the counselors. Danzo begins to speak what have you before hes quickly shut up by the amount of killing intent Sarutobi is releasing. Every Shinobi and civilian in the village can feel the killing intent being released by Sarutobi . Hiruzen quickly reins in his intent when its silent and says I don't care what reason you had to do that but If you ever go against me again I will kill you and destroy every bit of your organization . Now get out of my sight before I kill you. Danzo quickly leaves . The 3rd then summons the village council and explains the Uchiha massacre and the effects it will have . He also announces Naruto has two bloodlines that will change the world . The civilian council quickly calls for the demons death because with two bloodlines like the mokuton and sharingan he could be unstoppable while the ninja council ponders the situation and begins to change their opionions of Naruto .The 3rd quickly tells the civilans to shut up or die and that the council is over .

Jutsus

Tsukyomi-one of the ultimate genjutsu of the Sharigan where the user can make time pass by however fast he wants to and do whatever he wants in it


End file.
